Angelina Durless
Baroness Angelina Durless-Barnett, nicknamed Anne and her fitting title Madame Red, is the widow of Baron Barnett, younger sister of Rachel Phantomhive and aunt of Ciel Phantomhive. She along with Grell Sutcliff are responsible for the Jack the Ripper's series of murders. Appearance Fitting her title as "Madame Red", Angelina is almost always clad in red clothing and makeup, normally consisting of a red skirt and matching waistcoat, under which is worn a ruffled white blouse. She also often wears a red hat and carries a red parasol. She tends to wear black gloves. Her crimson hair is kept in a bobcut. Her eyes are the same color. She initially hated her red hair, which she inherited from her father, and she usually covered it up and kept her bangs long to hide her face, until Vincent Phantomhive stated he liked her hair, which he said reminded him of "red spider lilies in full bloom." After this, Angelina cut her bangs and always dressed in red. Personality In the past, Angelina was quite withdrawn and shy because of her red hair and admired and loved her sister, Rachel Phantomhive. However, in the present she has a crude and frivolous nature. For example, she suggests Sebastian Michaelis should work for her on account of him being handsome whilst stroking his backside. She also attempts to make Undertaker laugh by telling a dirty joke. Her belief is that ladies are more attractive to others if they act innocent, naive, fragile, and cheerful, particularly around their lords. Nevertheless, they should also smile often and appear oblivious to troubles. Her fluctuating like and dislike for the color red corresponds to the events that occur in her life. She falls in love with Vincent Phantomhive and she consequently liked red. She was generally lighthearted about her sister's and Vincent's marriage, saying if the two people she loved most are happy, she is happy as well, although she began to dislike red again. Afterwards, she loses her husband and baby and when the rest of her family died in the fire, she described the color as crimson red, the color she hated the most. She appears to care deeply about Ciel Phantomhive, treating him like her own son, and tries to convince him to not pursue in the darker side of society but to aim for a happier life but he insisted otherwise. Soon after, she asks Sebastian to stay by Ciel's side to protect him. The losses of family members left her lugubrious and she harbors a general disregard for human life, as she works with Grell Sutcliff to perform the Jack the Ripper murders. Nonetheless, she cannot bring herself to kill Ciel when encouraged to by Grell. History Angelina falls in love with Vincent Phantomhive when she was fifteen, but becomes distraught when she found out that her sister was marrying him. Because she was very close to her sister and cared deeply for her, she tried to be happy that the two people she loved most were getting married. However, after their marriage, she came to hate the color red again. After Ciel was born, she worked to earn her doctor's license, against the wishes of her parents. She also attended lavish parties, which she stated that she hated, in red dresses and was then renowned as Madame Red. She frequently played with Ciel and Elizabeth Midford, stating that these were the people she loved the most. Angelina hospitalized after the carriage incident. Angelina later married Baron Barnett, who treated her lovingly and gently, stating that he did not mind that she harbored feelings for another. She called him an honest and pure man who treated her well and made her happy. She became pregnant, but after a carriage accident in which her husband was killed, her womb and unborn child had to be removed to save her own life. Rachel frequently visited her in the hospital, understanding the pain she was in. However, Angelina became even more bitter about her sister's marriage, as Rachel had Ciel while Angelina could now never have children of her own. Her loss also caused her great strife as a doctor, as she regularly performed abortions on prostitutes, who considered pregnancy nothing but a nuisance. After Angelina recovered, Rachel invited her to Ciel's tenth birthday party; Angelina stated she did not really want to attend, but went anyway. Upon arriving, she witnessed the Phantomhive manor burning and learned that Rachel and her husband were killed and Ciel's body was never found. This was caused by the color she hated - the burning red of the fire. She was devastated by the news, but all the same, envious of her sister because she died with the person she loved, while Angelina had to carry on living. Shortly after this, Angelina began to murder her patients who requested abortions, stating that because they did not want their life, womb, or happiness, she would take it from them. It was after one of these murders when she met Shinigami Grell Sutcliff, who offered to assist her. Several months after she began the killings, Ciel returned alive. Angelina was overjoyed when Ciel returned, and did not mind when Ciel refused to share what happened, stating that his return was enough. Jack the Ripper Angelina initially appears looting through Ciel's London townhouse for some tea with her butler, Grell Sutcliff, and family friend, Lau. She states that she could not resist coming to visit him when she learned he was going to be in town. Ciel informs that he is investigating the Jack the Ripper murders, and Lau decides he would like to visit a recent murder scene. The group travels to see Undertaker in order to gather more information. They learn that the murders were performed with such precision that they could only have been committed by an exp ert in the medical field. Sebastian makes a list of all potential suspects, and narrows it down to Aleister Chamber, the Viscount of Druitt, who had graduated from medical school, but never held a position as a doctor. Angelina states that because of her social status, she will be able to get them into his party in order to investigate with no problem. She comes up with the idea of having Ciel dress up as her niece, Lau as her lover, Sebastian as Ciel's tutor, and Grell as his usual occupation: her butler. Angelina states that this is because anyone would recognize a one-eyed boy with a dashingly handsome butler as Ciel Phantomhive. They eventually learn that Aleister Chamber has been auctioning women off, and left, believing the case has been solved. The following day, a newspaper's headline reads that another murder has been committed. They then resume their investigation after acknowledging that it is impossible for the Viscount to be Jack the Ripper since Ciel was with him last night. Later, Angelina gets Ciel to play a game of chess with her while Sebastian works on the list of suspects. She states that he needs to relax. Ciel refuses and explains how his relationship with Sebastian works, and Angelina says that her sister, his mother, would not have wanted him to pursue a dark path of revenge. Ciel insists otherwise and consecutively beats Angelina at chess forty-six times before retiring for the night. The next evening, Sebastian and Ciel wait for Jack the Ripper to show up, and are not surprised to learn that it is Grell and Angelina. They figured out it had to be two individuals working together, with one being with supernatural abilities, that is Grell as a Shinigami. In addition, they learned that all victims had recently had an abortion performed on them by Angelina, further pointing to her. The prostitute Sebastian and Ciel had been guarding was the last name on the list, yet unfortunately their tactic to wait for Jack the Ripper to arrive failed and the prostitute was killed nonetheless. Angelina comments that it is pitiful that Ciel figured it out since they cannot play chess any longer. Grell and Angelina move in to attack Ciel. Ciel questions Angelina as to why she did it, who says that a brat like him would not understand. She pulls a knife and moves to kill him, but he reminds her too much of her dead sister and she hesitates. Sebastian moves in to kill her, but Ciel orders him to stop. Grell orders her to kill Ciel, but she cannot, as she views him as a son. Furious, he stabs her with his death scythe, killing her for being "ordinary." Her cinematic record plays as she dies. Afterward, he takes her red coat off he r corpse, saying she is not "fit to wear red" and turns to go. Ciel holds her hand while he watches Sebastian attempt to kill her murderer, who he indicates is solely responsible for the Jack the Ripper killings. Afterwards, Lau, Elizabeth, and a crowd attend Angelina's funeral. Ciel is a latecomer and arrives with a red dress in which he places over Angelina, saying passionate red suits her. He then bids her goodbye. Anime's Synopsis Ciel In Wonderland Angelina Durless plays as the Queen of Hearts in the Kuroshitsuji version of Alice In Wonderland. Later on, the Queen shows herself as Angelina, saying that she hopes to see him again in another dream. Making of Black Butler II Angelina plays as Grell's personal assistant and makeup artist. Category:Villainesses Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Deceased Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:In love villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Redeemed Villains